1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a treadle-type vehicle body forward drive structure assembled to the lateral ends of vehicle body rear wheels below the lower platform thereof and, furthermore, in which the treadle rod extends upward to provide the user a means of one-footed reciprocal treadling to impel the vehicle body forward; the present invention is comprised of a transmission assembly and a treadle structure respectively installed onto a base plate, a gear assembly situated between the transmission assembly and a treadle structure and, furthermore, enmeshing the two assemblies, a position limiting plate maintaing the position of the drive structure on the base plate, with the projecting ends of the transmission assembly follower shaft installed to the wheel hubs of the vehicle body rear wheels to drive the vehicle body forward; when the treadle rod is tamped slightly downwards, the tooth surfaces of the treadle structure slant-cut fan gear causes the movement of a slant-cut gear and a straight-cut gear A of the gear assembly such that the gear assembly brings the straight-cut gear A into a state of enmeshment with a straight-cut gear B of the transmission assembly (at which time the gear assembly is still not revolving) to give rise to buffered travel; when the treadle rod is continuously treadled, the slant-cut fan gear of the treadle structure causes the slant-cut gear and straight-cut gear A of the gear assembly to synchronously rotate, at which time the straight-cut gear A of the gear assembly is enmeshed with the straight-cut gear B of the transmission assembly, which in combination cause the revolution of the follower shaft and synchronous rotation of the rear wheels; as such, different states of forward driven vehicle body performance provide the user riding pleasure and options.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional simple-type vehicle body forward drive structures are capable of providing the user options and only skateboards among such types of vehicles do not meet the present demand for diversification and, in view of this, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research, conducted extensive testing, and incorporated numerous improvements which culminated in the successful development of a treadle-type vehicle body forward drive structure that provides the user riding pleasure and options.